onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-29735840-20180628171405/@comment-83.113.58.195-20180702113034
Un oiseau en quête de scoops a écrit : 83.113.58.195 a écrit : Un oiseau en quête de scoops a écrit : 83.113.58.195 a écrit : Un oiseau en quête de scoops a écrit : 83.113.58.195 a écrit : Un oiseau en quête de scoops a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:C0A8:8806:128D:6574 a écrit : San-uchiwa a écrit : j'aimerai connaître votre avis, et svp pas d'affirmation sans argument et les fans de sanji on est pas la pour le rabaisser mais tout le contraire pour moi Oda s'est juste planté avec sanji, car soit le mec restera faible meme a wano, et ca va etre cohérent car sanji n'a pas progresser, alors que Oda nous sort un Sanji qui peut rivalisé avec un top commandant c'est pas cohérent du tout puisque sanji avait du mal juste contre des mec comme Vergo ou les commandant tel Daifuku mais perso je pense que sanji aura au moins le niveau d'un snack a Wano, je dis au moins et oui car sanji fait parti des plus puissant allié de luffy a wano qui vont faire tomber un Yonku sanji fait parti du trio monstre et je pense qu'il le restera jusqu'à la fin car Jimbei atteindra ces limites ou ils les a déjà atteint alors si ton bras gauche n'aura meme pas le niveau d'un top commandant comme snack et toi tu veux affronter un Yonku c'est pas faisable du tout la vrai question, comment oda va nous dévoiler toute la puissance de sanji a Wano ? le fera t'il avec l'aide de la combinaison des germa ? pour moi ca n'ira pas avec le personnage tel qu'on le connaît sanji aura t'il un autre entrainement a Wano ? c'est possible car je pense qu'il a vue ces limites, et avec ca il peut rien faire a Wano j'ai toujours dis que sanji va améliorer la diable jambe et va la transformer peut etre en magma au lieu de feu, ou bien d'électricité ou quelque chose du genre, car comme vous le savez la diable jambe ne sert plus a rien dans ce stade du mangas Perso je vois une 3éme solution Oda avait prévu de longue date que Sanji serait pas a la hauteur du job (bras gauche du SDP) et du coup il prévoie un pouvoir qui boostera le potentiel de Sanji qui serait donc la tenue de puissance des Vinsmokes... Perso je me suis mit a imaginer ça pendant l'arc PH ou DR je ne sais plus...des que j'ai entendu parler de tenu de combat j'ai tilté... A voir ce qu'Oda fera...mais au fond j'ai tjrs pensé qu'un mec qui utilise que ses jambes, ce serait incohérant qu'il surclasse un amiral par exemple... Bon apres on verra peu être qu'Oda s'en fou de cette cohérance la... Il y a le cas Garp qui est aussi incohérant mais je le soupconne d'utiliser une arme antique dans ses gros duels sinon comment expliquer qu'il explose un équipage d'empereur il y a 40 ans alors que 10 ans plus tard ou le voit galerer contre Chinjao(il a même du s'entrainer) Pour moi il y a un mystére sur la force et la legende de Garp qui ne serait pas du a ses coups de poings et je pense que pour Sanji aussi il y aura un truc. Par contre Sanji on l'a jamais vu vraiment sérieux, faut en tenir compte aussi. D'un autre coté, si mettre une combi permettait de rivaliser avec un amiral, tout le monde en aurait une. On a bien vû le niveau de ceux qui en portait une. https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/26/5/1530306422-14-1-1.png Cette histoire de jambes insuffisantes à partir d'un certain stade de puissance n'a jamais été énoncé par personne. ouui, mais sanji vaut quasi c'est frere sanss ccombi, donc aveec...;ui est la vrai réussite de se projet, car a pu evoluer avec ses sentiment, et son pouvoir a enccore plus marcher que sur ses freres Quoi ? Sanji n'est pas la réussite cachée d'un quelconque projet, c'est "juste" un humain normal. S'il n'y avait pas eu de projet, Sanji serait né avec le même physique (sauf les sourcils en vrille). il fait parrtis de l'experience, les medoc on juste bloqué un temps ses pouvoirs, mias ils sont là, a cause de l'experience, Sanji est un humain modifié..... https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/26/7/1530475444-14-1-1.png Je ne suis pas contre le fait de remettre en question ce qui est dit explicitement dit dans le manga mais parfois ça ne rime à rien... dont les capcité non qusimeent pass evoluer, doncc y'en a..... eet le fait eest quee ses capaccité sse sont deeveeloppé pluss tardd, pour laisser a sanji lee fait dee grandir avec ddes sseentimeent, ccommee un humain normal, se qque sa merevoulais, mais sson pouvoir est là Le médecin parle des aptitudes de Sanji qui sont celles d'un enfant banal et du fait qu'il n'a pas d'exosquelette. sbs 87 D: Oda-san, hello!! Vinsmoke Judge and Sanji's hair are yellow. If this is so, why do the four remaining Vinsmoke kids dye their hair when they were little? Or was it caused by the Lineage Factor? -from Kunlun Pretzel O: This question is from overseas, huh. Certainly the brothers having different hair colors is odd, I guess. You've already given the answer. This is because of the manipulated Lineage Factor. Sanji was the only one not affected, so he and his father have the same hair color. Sanji n'a pas été affecté par des modifications génétiques et donc n'a pas non plus de super gène en stand by, d'où le fait qu'il n'a et n'aura ni exosquelette ni super pouvoir. bon, alors explique ccomment Sanji fait pour pouvoir bruler ses ennemis avec une jambe brullante, sans, memee cramer lui meme?